Began Again
Began Again is first episode of Season Two of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the fourteenth episode.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis Vanessa and Mohamad search for Dylan as Dmitri's citadel crumbles around them; Flesh acquires an unexpected ally in one of the Resistance Fighters; Taka clashes with the Vampire Elite.Van Helsing - Episode 2.01 - Began Again - Promo, Promotional Photos, Poster & Synopsis Recap At a compound where there is a rooftop garden and balloons with maps in them and an almost unnerving lack of blood. They’re throwing up flares, essentially, for other survivors. Rebecca has apparently had Dylan for a long time because Dylan is full on angry at her mom for “leaving her to die,” and says Rebecca was the one who found her. Vanessa doesn't take kindly to her daughter being used as a pawn in this game and she throws herself at Rebecca, breaking her finger and holding her into the growing sunlight in the room. But before Rebecca can burn up properly, Dylan whacks her mom over the head, repeatedly. Chaos continues as the rebels storm the Citadel and Taka is still bargaining with Dimitri over who gets what when the dust settles. Scorched Rebecca stumbles in and Taka shoots Dimitri a bunch of times before he gets his throat ripped out. Rebecca is then killed by Antonasia stabbing her in the back. Where's Mohamad in all of this? Dazed, confused, but not dead, so that's a plus. His sister is less lucky. She got a little crushed under the fallen debris and begs him to get Rebecca and Dimitri to turn her. He won't do it, of course, and ends up smothering her instead. Flesh has a new friend. Her name is Lucky and she is very tall and has a giant gun and she wants to blow up the generator and take out everyone she can. She makes a deal with him. If they live, then she'll help him find Vanessa. Vanessa finds Dylan again and she is much more violent than she remembers. She's a killing machine and Vanessa is aptly appalled by the whole thing. She manages to talk Dylan down for half a second before Mohamad ruins the whole thing and she runs off. He's doing really well. With the Citadel under siege, Rebecca dead, and Dimitri on the run (at least for now), Dr. Shomoloke seizes the opportunity to make his escape. Of course, he makes himself out to be more of a victim than he ever really was in order to gain sympathy and not die. Down in the boiler room, Lucky and Flesh shoot their way to the generators and set some charges. They are not messing around. They blow the whole thing, taking down the smokestacks and probably crippling the Citadel. Meanwhile, Vanessa uses Mohammed as the can of bloody spinach to her vampire Popeye, sucking down a bit of sidekick blood in order to "center herself" and get those vampy spidey senses running. Works too, cause she catches Dylan's scent and they're off to the races. The other rebels are ready and willing to take Taka's death at face value. He died a hero, right? Not selling them out to the vamp with the best offer. But Flesh finds Dimitri's secret passageway. Dr. Shomoloke knows exactly where Dylan is and makes a beeline for the pre-teen vampire. He promises her there won't be any experiments today. Flesh and the other rebels manage to make their way into Dimitri's tunnel system, but run face first into his sister and a really disgustingly deadly trap. Flesh tries to comfort Lucky but that really doesn't go well since all her friends were just murdered and it's a little bit his fault. Vanessa finally catches up to her daughter and find her in the clutches of Dr. Shomoloke. She literally breaks down a steel door to get to them, but Solomenko has one more ace to play. You see, Dylan isn't like other vampires at all. She can't be changed back with a bite from her mother. He screwed with her DNA and made her some kind of crazy new vampire. Dylan doesn't really care. She bites him, then Vanessa shoots him a whole bunch of times before he can turn. Cast Starring Cast *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing *Vincent Gale as Flesh *Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad *Laura Mennell as Rebecca *Paul Johansson as Dmitri Guest Starring *Gia Crovatin as Anastasia *Aleks Paunovic as Julius *Duncan Ollerenshaw as Dr. Sholomenko Additional Cast *Andrea Ware as Lucky *Rowland Pidlubny as Scab *Hannah Cheramy as Dylan *Ryan Robbins as Taka *Naika Toussaint as Sheema Multimedia |-|Promotional= Begin_Again_2x01_Promotional_Photo_01-Mohamad-Vanessa.jpg Begin_Again_2x01_Promotional_Photo_02-Mohamad-Vanessa.jpg Begin_Again_2x01_Promotional_Photo_03-Sheema.jpg Begin_Again_2x01_Promotional_Photo_04-Flesh.jpg Begin_Again_2x01_Promotional_Photo_05-Lucky.jpg Begin_Again_2x01_Promotional_Photo_06-Rebecca-Dylan-Vanessa.jpg Begin_Again_2x01_Promotional_Photo_07-Rebecca-Dylan.jpg Begin_Again_2x01_Promotional_Photo_08-Dmitri-Taka.jpg |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 1 Clip Trick Bag SYFY VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 1 Clip Ties That Bite SYFY Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Premiere